Joining the navy
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate decided to join the navy


**TITLE: Joining the Navy**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: **

**SUMMARY: Kate deceided to join the navy**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**

**Kate McGregor is a eighteen year old student who in her final year at high school. She hated school because of the amount of bullying and teasing she received from her classmates cause of her mother. She and her mother move into the town population about three thousand when she was twelve years old. **

**Her mother work all day and brought men with her home at night where they spend an hour or two in her bedroom then leaving after giving her money. Kate didn't understand what her mother was doing at first till she learn about the fax of life and relies what her mother was going which made her sick. **

**What was even worse for Kate was that she had to do all the cooking and cleaning. Every night after a man left her mother bedroom and house, her mother tells her to change the sheets while she took a bath. When she dose, she made sure the bedroom windows are open so she could get rid of the smell of sex which made her sick. **

**On weekends Kate had to change the sheets between three to nine time a day. And every time Kate change the sheets, her mother gives ten dollars for the first year, then twenty the second year. Each year the money goes up by ten dollars. Kate makes over two hundred dollar a week in the first year. When that she saved over half of it in a bank account and the rest went onto school books, uniform and clothes. **

**On a saturday once a week, her mother gives her two hundred dollars to buy things that she wanted like bath oils, body lotions, perfumes. And Kate also buys a pack of sheet sets knowing how many sets there are at home and same with towels. Kate even does the grosier shopping while her mother is busy in the bedroom on a friday night. **

**When Kate turn sixteen she took driving lessons so she could learn to drive. When she got her driver's licence she was happy and then start looking for to buy a car. While at school she study hard so she could past all her tests and exams. Now she in her final year, she didn't know what she going to do with her life except for leaving the town. **

**Then one day at school in the main hall there was different tables with signs on them for different universities, police, arms forces. Kate was over welm by it all. Plus there was busses out side the school that got studants from two others school showing up for career day since there schools are over fifty kilometers away and the school Kate in it more central. **

**All the kids look around checking out what to offer. Kate she check out the universities and nothing caught her interest. She check out the different tables till she came across the navy table. Four of the girls she know where there talking and flirting with the two guys in uniform there was two women there as well. **

"**Hello" one of the women said smiling at Kate **

"**hi" Kate said. The girls turn to see Kate there then turn to the four **

"**you don't want her to join, she just like her mother, work in the pub all day and have men at night and on weekends, in Kate case school during the week and men on weeks end" **

"**Stop talking bull shirt Claire, you been saying that for years and every time I say to you, where your prof, where your evidences, cause you got none. I'm sick of you and everyone giving me hell, soon as school over i'm out of of this town" Kate said in command tone which surprise the four from the navy. **

"**you won't leave you would be like your mother the town whore" **

"**i'm not and never be like her" Kate look up to the four navy personal **

"**sorry sirs, ma'am for what you just heard. Your here in hoping that some even one would conceding on joining the navy not listen to rubbish like what Claire is talking about" **

**Then Kate turn around and walk away just some other students walk over to the table. At the end of career day the four navy personal spoke to one of the teachers who walk over to them. **

"**How did you do" **

"**Few of them are interested" **

"**that is good" **

"**Yes it is. We are interesting in talking to one of your students her name is Kate, she got long blonde hair blue eyes" **

"**We got three Kates that look like what you discribe" **

"**One of your students... Claire says her mother a whore" the teacher nooded **

"**I know the one Kate McGregor." **

"**Is there any chance we can talk to her" **

"**Sure, may I ask why" **

"**We were impressed with the way she handle herself in front of the four girls and she well mannered. She has got what the navy looking for in an officer" one of the men said **

"**the way she spoke to the girl she used it in command tone" the women said **

"**Really I thought it was an angry tone, never thought of it as command tone. She been like that since she started school and the bullying she been getting. We only can do so much" **

"**Navy would be great for her" then another teacher walk over to them so she turn to the teacher **

"**Brian can you go and get Kate McGregor and bring her here please" **

"**sure Jamie, what class is she in" Jamie thought about it **

"**In John class, science" **

"**Sure" then he turn around and walk the way he came in. **

"**do you know Kate" one of the men asked **

"**yes I do" **

"**what her grads like" Jamie smile **

"**She the top student, strate A. every year she won number of prizes including spots prizes. This year, she doesn't know it yet but she receiving the female dux and head dux awards" **

"**then she wouldn't have any promblem joining the navy" the women said **

"**no she wouldn't plus Kate would made high school history" **

"**how" **

"**she would be the first student to received both female and head dux's awards and sports person away. She won it every year" **

"**that is amazing, glad the army not around or they might try to get her to join them" one of the women said smiling **

"**that is so true. But I hope Kate doesn't get sea sickness" **

"**she dosn't last year kids raised enough money to go to sydney for two nights and they went on couple of boat trips. Some got sea sickness but not Kate, if fact she loved it" **

"**that good to know" Then they saw Kate walk in and over to them **

"**mrs Austen you wanted to see me" **

"**Yes Kate, these officers and sailors would like to talk to you" Kate turn to them **

"**What is it that you want to talk to me about sir, ma'am" kate look at them **

"**joining the navy" the women said **

"**Me, navy" **

"**Yes, let us tell you about it" **

"**ok i'm listening" Jamie listen and watch Kate reaction to what the four was telling kate including showing her pamphlets. Every thing. Kate ask them questions which they were able to answer. **

"**wow that some offer and what you said to me about the tone I used when I was talking to the girls. I never thought of it like that" Kate look down at the pamphlets then up to them **

"**when does the next training start?" **

"**January next year" **

"**i don't know if i'm eilgible or not" **

"**Kate you are, you past all your exams right" **

"**Yes" **

"**then you have no problems getting in" Kate thought about it **

"**Ok where do I sign up" One of the men went and got the apercation form then return and pass it and pen to Kate. She bend over and filled out the form. **

"**Mrs Austin" **

"**Yes Kate" **

"**Have the school got all my records" **

"**Yes what do you need" **

"**Last years and this year's grads" **

"**no problem, i'll go and get a copy" **

"**thank you" **

**Then Jamie went to get a copy of Kate grads and teachers reports plus the awards she received in the past few years including what she getting next month at the end of the years prize giving. When she return, it was in an envelope with Kate name on it. She past it to one of the officers **

"**It all in here" **

"**thank you ma'am" **

"**when will I know sir" Kate asked **

"**Next month" **

"**thank you" **

"**Kate you can return back to class" **

"**Yes ma'am" Kate pick her bag up and turn around and walk out of the hall. **

"**thank you for coming today" Jamie said as she shook their hands **

"**your welcome ma'am" **

**Three weeks later Kate received a letter from the navy, she smile when she read that she been accepted to do officer training. Plus it tells her where she has to be and that date. **

**The afternoon of graduation ceremony Kate received number of prizes and awards including female and head dux awards which shock everyone students included. When it was over Kate spoke to her teachers before leaving to go home where she got change and sort out what she going to get rid of and what she going to take with her. **

**The next morning Kate got into her car and drove out of town looking ford to joining the navy and looking ford to making friends for the first time in years. **

**The end**


End file.
